


I’m sorry, do you want to rephrase that?

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: “I’m sorry, do you want to rephrase that?”





	

“Well, I’m sure I can make myself cum as easy as you do it.” You rolled your eyes, and Steve raised his head with a surprised and offended look.

 **“I’m sorry, do you want to rephrase that?”** He sat on the bed. 

You shrugged.

“I’ve done it in seven minutes alone once.” You tried to remember. 

Your boyfriend stared at you for a long moment before grabbing you by your waist and kissing you hard.

You moaned, you were already slightly horny - you had spend the latest hour talking about sex -  and his mouth on yours and his grip only enhanced that.

He tore your clothes away, using a moment to tease your nipples before moving his mouth to your ear,

“Check the clock.” He whispered. 

When he put his mouth on you, you knew you were lost. His fingers, his tongue, his fingers and his humming against your folds were too much and you came with a loud and long moan.

When Steve pulled away, you bitch-faced his wet smirk before throwing your head back.

“Five minutes and 57 seconds.” He said after looking at his watch. “You got anything else to say?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
